Naruto: Shippuden  The Force Unleashed
by MuffinMan95
Summary: Starkiller survives! And escapes the grasp of the evil Darth Vader. But before he can return to his Rebel Alliance and his lover, Juno Eclipse, he senses a powerful warrior, something that even the Force is not allowed to ignore: Naruto Uzumaki.
1. The Destined Hero's Revival

_**NARUTO: Shippuden**_

**The Force Unleashed.**

Hey people. This is my first fanfic. Or, first attempt to make one… Anyways, I don't own any of the characters or whatever else is mentioned in this. Set after the Force Unleashed video game and During Naruto Shippuden: Sage Training Arc (Manga – I'd say around chapter 418. Anime – Around episode 156)

Anyways, apologies in advance if I made any mistakes in terms of spelling or ploy. I tried my best. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

"He is dead."

The most feared man in the galaxy, Darth Vader, and his fearful Sith master, The Dark Emperor Palpatine, stood in the destroyed throne room, over the corpse of a Jedi.

But not just any Jedi.

Starkiller, his real name Galen Marek. The "secret" apprentice of Darth Vader. He defeated three Jedi Masters, killing two. He rescued Bail Organa and his daughter, Leia from Imperial-controlled planets, Felucia and Kashyyk, respectively. He even ripped an Imperial Star Destroyer out of the sky using only The Force.

He then infiltrated what was supposed to be the greatest Imperial weapon of all, the Death Star, and even defeated Vader, who stood there, a great amount of armour and his helmet ripped off in the process.

The Emperor hoped for an apprentice to replace the broken shadow of Vader's former self that stood by him. Instead, he got himself into a Galactic Civil War.

"Then he is more powerful then ever." The Emperor replied angrily. "He was meant to root out the rebels… His sacrifice will only inspire them"

Vader sensed his master's anger. Whether this was because he now had a rebellion to deal with, or because he had lost his change to replace Vader, he didn't know.

"But now we know who they are. I will track them and hunt them down… Just as you always intended, Master."

Palpatine began to move away, then faced Vader "You must be relentless, Lord Vader! If even a single Rebel survives, this Alliance we have unwittingly created… Will be our own undoing"

Palpatine then exited the Throne room. Vader stared down at his former apprentice, and then noticed a strange blue aura appear and surround the lifeless body.

"What?" Vader ignited his red sabre, but the blue aura faded. "He is still alive? How!"

"Lord Vader?" A group of Stormtroopers had entered the Throne room, an Imperial Officer leading the Garrison.

"Clear this mess up. Put that Jedi's body in a holding cell and await my arrival. Do not inform the Emperor." As he said this, Vader exited the room to his chambers, so he could recover.

The Imperials were frozen with fear at the Jedi, wondering how someone could even defeat The Dark Lord Vader... The Officer faced his men

"You heard those orders, now move!"

Vader sat in his chamber, the device placed the helmet on his head, and it locked itself onto the neck of the body armour.

"Lord Vader! There is and emergency!" The Imperial Officer that he had ordered to take Starkiller's body had entered the room, his hat was missing and he had several burns, he was stumbling, inches from death.

"The Jedi… scum… has… escaped!" The Imperial Officer fell onto his knees and then the ground, dead.

Vader immediately turned on a console, a pair of Imperials appeared on screen, then faced Vader.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Commander, enhance security on all hangars, make sure a single ship doesn't leave. Track every ship that does manage to do so, and keep all tractor beams on standby."

"Yes, my lord" He turned to a console and started working on it "Activating all tractor beams… My lord…. All tractor beams on Sector 3117 have been disabled! We've tried contacting the hangar there, but no one is responding. We-He's… escap-

The Commander began to choke, Vader's hand outstretched.

"I want that Jedi destroyed! Send my Star Destroyer after it!"

"Y-yes my lord!" The Commander fell, barely alive and gasping for breath. "All squads, standby, locate and destroy that fighter! Two cruisers on standby, you have clearance. Use any methods necessary. Repeat, any methods necessary to destroy that ship!"

Vader sat there, full of rage. How could he escape? He was barely alive a matter of hours ago! He also did not sense a strong connection to the Force from that TIE fighter… Something wasn't right, but unfortunately, he had no idea what was wrong.

A group of Imperials, lead by a Star Destroyer Captain, were heading towards the Captains shuttle. They heard a lightsabre be ignited. Half of them were dead before they could even turn around. The others tried to shoot at the man, but Galen Marek finished them off before they could even get a shot directly at him. He looked at the Imperial shuttle then quickly entered it.

After he had killed the crew, he took a seat in the Pilots chair and started the craft; it took off into the dark Outer Region Space. He turned on the com-link and listened to Imperial chatter.

"Admiral, any reports on the Jedi?"

"Yes my lord, we were able to plant a tracker on all ships before they left. One has gone into Hyperspace, and all ours are still in orbit of the Death Star."

"Which system is it heading for?"

"It seems to be going very far… It looks like it's heading for the Mygeeto System…"

Starkiller grinned; the auto-pilot had worked. And now they would be more concerned about a runaway Jedi rather than a stray Imperial shuttle. He was able to get out of the scanners range before they could pay attention to him.

"Hm… that war-torn planet hasn't been occupied since the Clone Wars… Very clever, Jedi, but I have you now. Set a course for Mygeeto, await for my arrival before you make the jump into Hyperspace."

"Yes, my L-"

Starkiller turned off the com-link. He was safe… now, to find Bail… to find the Alliance… to find… Juno.

The Force was telling him something else.

"You can't go to them… not yet"

Starkiller turned, his lightsabre ready, he then recognized the voice "Father?"

"You are powerful, my son. Powerful enough to even take on Darth Vader. But not the Emperor… You must search… for an apprentice. One with power that this galaxy has never seen…"

"What? How am I meant to find someone with that kind of power! Palpatine is too strong!"

"Not for this young warrior… He has his own form of combat, beyond the Force. Teach him the ways of the Force, and he will teach you his ways of fighting. And this boy… He is…"

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sat on a stone tile, completely still. On a very sharp point which rose to the sky. His Senjutsu Master, Fukasaku, watched on as he saw his student surpass his former, Jiraiya, who had been killed very recently by the Akatsuki, a group who were after the Kyuubi within Naruto.

Naruto grinned a little as he gathered Sage Chakra. He felt the Nature energy flow within him... He felt stronger.

And then he sneezed.

He lost his balance, and fell around 100 feet. Fukasaku did not help this time, as he normally did. He smiled, knowing what was about to happen.

Naruto crashed into the ground.

"Ouch… Hey, wait a minute… that didn't really hurt"

The elder frog jumped onto the ground "You're in Sage Mode, boy! You're body's been "activated" in several ways!"

"Sage Mode? Haha, awesome!"

Naruto sneezed again.

"It appears someone's talking about you, Naruto-boy!"

"Bah, you don't really believe in those superstitions, do you Gramps?"

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Well? I think I did too much writing for just one chapter, but I wanted to get those main points in well. You know, Starkiller escaping etc. Anyways, review if you can be bothered. I wanna see a lot of constructive criticism. And as for updating… I don't know, I'll probably write a few more chapters before even publishing this… Anyways, hope you liked it! I'll be back with more!


	2. Meeting the New Secret Apprentice

_**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**_

**The Force Unleashed**

Well? I'm assuming that if you're back for more… you liked it! I might have made a few errors, but hopefully you won't mind too much… Just a few things I would like to make clear first. Firstly, I do not have the whole thing planned. I want to hear your opinion. Should our heroes face the two threats (In this case, the Akatsuki and the Empire) separately? Or should there be a merge, making an even greater army? Opinions when you Review, please. Anyways, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two

Starkiller never was a good pilot. He always had someone else to take him on his missions, so he never got the hang of flying.

What made matters worse, was that the auto-pilot couldn't be operated, because Starkiller was entering uncharted territory, better known as the Wild Space.

He sat on the floor of the cockpit, meditating. He just did what his father said.

"_Listen, son. Even I don't know where this boy you're looking for is, but he's beyond the Outer Rim. You need to go into the Wlid Space… Use the Force to control the ship's course. You should find an inhabited planet sooner or later. And you should feel it. His power, his strength. Use that to find him, then train him. Only then can the Emperor be defeated…"_

"_But Father, I can make myself stronger, I ca-"_

"_No, son! You can't… it is not your destiny, your destiny is to lead your Rebellion to defeat the Empire, and take down Vader! It's this boy's Destiny to defeat the Emperor... If it was yours… Well, I wouldn't be making you do this, would I?"_

He connected to the Force, several objects began floating in the air. Starkiller of course took no notice, and kept concentrating.

"_Just sit down and concentrate. The midi-chlorians within you shall tell you where to take the ship..."_

He opened his eyes and sat on the pilots chair, he saw a star system through the glass.

"_...when you arrive in the right star system, look for one with the greatest amount of life..."_

He turned on the scanners, and began scanning each planet for life.

"None of these planets look like they could have any decent life on them… Hold on… Computer, give me any data you can find from the third planet in orbit of that star."

It took a while for the computer to gather enough data, so Starkiller began constructing a lightsabre.

"_Once you find the right planet, search your feelings to find your apprentice. Teach him basic lightsabre combat, and how to feel and control the Force, before going onto Force Powers"_

"_Lightsabre combat? I only have one lightsabre!"_

"_Your pocket, son" He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a green crystal, along with some remnants of another lightsabre.. "You lightsabre used to be a certain Jedi's, before you stole it off him when you battled him. You then took the crystal from my sabre and replaced the green crystal with it. You should be able to construct a new blade with the remains of mine without too much hassle."_

"**Scan complete. Main inhabitants: The Human Race. Population of Humans: Approximately six billion."**

"Six billion Humans? Amazing, no other species?"

"**No other civilized species found. Other life readings found."**

"As long as there are no Rancors or anything like that, I'll live." He took the ship into orbit, placed the newly constructed lightsabre into his pocket, and meditated yet again. He sensed a strong connection to the Force, he used his powers to operate the controls and took the ship to the third planet.

"_It appears to be night where the Force is taking me… and it also appears that the atmosphere is different to the rest of the world, and it's a mountain… Hm… I wonder if I'll be able to land safel-whoa!"_

As the ship entered the atmosphere, it began rocking and shaking violently. Parts of the craft began to light on fire.

"_Great, as if this wasn't bad enough!"_ Starkiller tried to stop the ship from crashing, but to no avail. He had no alternative.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stood on a field, panting after what he just did. He was still in Sage Mode, so he stopped very shortly after. He took a look at the tree he just practised on, it was reduced to dust. He suddenly sensed a charka. Although it was nothing like he had sensed before, it was still some sort of charka. He looked up and saw a meteor.

"_How can someone be in that meteor?" _He saw the meteor move, it was heading his way _"What the? It's heading for me! I better warn the old frog!" _He ran back to where Fukasaku was sleeping and burst in.

"Sensei! There's a meteor heading this way!"

The old frog struggled to get up, believing that he was just imagining things.

"Naruto-boy, it's impossible to have meteors in this atmosphere. Any would be turned into dust before they could reach the ground."

"Then what's that!" Naruto pointed to the falling rock.

"That's no meteor… that's a spaceship!"

"I think you're going senile, Gramps" Naruto replied "There's no such thing as spacesh-"

"What's that!" The elder frog pointed to a large thing which got out of the meteor/spaceship. "I can sense chakra's from it… they're strange though…"

"I sensed that too, Sensei. I was in Sage Mode then I saw it and-"

"Why were you in Sage Mode, boy?"

"Huh! Oh, I was… never mind that! Why do you think whatever that thing is has strange charkas?"

"I don't know, but he's about to crash into us!"

They ran out of the small hut, Naruto entered Sage Mode.

"Make as many clones as you can, I'll use my Frog Song Tech. We have to stop him from crashing!"

Fukasaku focused his charka, as did Naruto. But the impact was too fast for them to do anything. A flash of bright light blinded the two.

When it faded, they saw a mysterious figure on top of the hut; he stretched his arms towards the incoming space ship. It suddenly stopped, floating in mid-air as the man held his arms to it.

He moved his arms and the ship floated towards the hut, he put it down gently, and then noticed the frog, and the blonde boy.

"Well, this isn't how I wanted to meet you…. My…. apprentice."

* * *

Yeah, I actually didn't take very long to update, did I? Well, it's summer holidays. And, honestly, I have nothing better to do. But don't expect me to update this often. I might write a bunch of chapters then add them on a regular basis. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it, review, and I'll see you on the next chapter!


	3. Discovery on Earth, Discovery on Mygeeto

_**NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN**_

**The Force Unleashed**

Well, reviews in general have been… mixed. I've been asked about who Naruto will be paired with, if any. If I'm able to fit in some romance, I'll probably make it NaruHina. However, if you want something else, just put it down in your review! If there's a high demand for another pairing, I'll consider using it, depending on whether I like it or not.

* * *

Chapter Three

Naruto stood there, frozen with shock. The man jumped from the top of the hut and landed on the ground.

"Who…. Who are you?" Naruto barely got the words out, still shocked at what the man had just managed to do, and what he said. _His apprentice? Is he talking about me?_

"Hm?" The man was too busy looking at his now demolished ship, before answering a few minutes later. "Galen Marek, better known as Starkiller, Jedi Knight" He held his hand out for the blonde boy to shake.

Naruto hesitantly shook the hand of the man. "Na-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I know." Naruto was shocked. How did he know about him?

Naruto was probably showing too much shock. Whatever he did, Starkiller could tell he was shocked by him knowing so much. "The essence of my father told me about you. And how powerful you are…"

Fukasaku cut into the conversation "Sorry, but what did you mean when you said "My apprentice"? I'm Fukasaku, by the way, one of the two Great Sage Elders."

Starkiller shook his hand as well. "Pleasure to meet you, this boy is the strongest with the Force in your whole world. He also seems to be powerful. He is destined to destroy the Sith, according to my father, who was a Jedi, like me. Anyway-"

"Excuse me, Starkiller-boy, but what is a Jedi? What is a Sith? And what is this Force? Is it like Chakra?" Fukasaku wanted to know as much as he could find out about this self-proclaimed Sensei of Naruto, and where he came from.

"Well, in order to define a Sith or a Jedi, I must define the Force. It is an energy field that all living creatures create. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the whole universe together…"

"Now, inside every cell of the body, there are these microscopic life forms, called Midi-chlorians. These allow us to connect to the Force. They sometimes control our actions. But someone with a high enough Midi-chlorian count will be able to manipulate them to do what a normal creature could not do. Like that ship."

"Now The Force is split into two sides. The light, and the dark. The light is aligned with compassion, honesty, mercy and self-sacrifice. The dark is aligned to raw emotions such as anger, pain, hatred, and passion. A Jedi uses his power of the Light Side in order to preserve Justice and Peace within the Universe. However, a Sith is the opposite. They master the Dark Side, and use it for their own personal gain. What is this Chakra you spoke of?"

"Well, Chakra is most easily described as a mixture of two things. Physical energy present in each cell of the body, and Spiritual energy gained from exercise and training. A ninja can use Chakra for enhancing Taijutsu, hand to hand combat. Genjutsu, illusion techniques, and Ninjutsu, techniques which a normal person would not be able to perform. Then there's Senjutsu, which requires a special type of Chakra to do. You appear to have a great about of Chakra, boy. I'll teach you Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

"So, it seems I am to learn how to control and use this… Chakra, and I'll teach Naruto to become a Jedi, and I'll learn how to use Chakra, it seems." Starkiller was nervous. He had been taught, but he had never taught someone else before.

Naruto punched the air in celebration "Yes! Pain will stand no chance!"

"I'm sorry, who's Pain?"

Fukasaku and Naruto looked nervous "Well… I am the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, a powerful, but evil tailed beast. This organization called the Akatsuki want it for their own evil purposes, and Pain is their leader. He… Killed the pervy Sage… he was like a grandfather to me! So I'm going to fight Pain, and kill him!"

"Listen, revenge is not the way of a Jedi. If you use anger and your hatred, you'll just turn to the Dark Side." Starkiller ignited his lightsabre "And I will kill you."

"What? I can't just forgive Pain for what he's done to me! He killed the closest thing I had to a proper family!"

Starkiller scoffed "I saw my own father killed right before my eyes when I was only a child. The man who killed him trained me to be a Sith, a Dark Sider. He didn't show compassion¸ but he took me in. He then betrayed me, used me and betrayed me again. I then battle him in order to make up for my idiocy, and I defeated him. I had him at my mercy. I could've killed him. But I saw the future, I saw what would happen if I turned to the Dark Side. I'd be a bigger monster than my former master."

Naruto stood, shocked and angered by almost everything Starkiller said. He was about to fight the man, before he remembered something

"_Even I can tell there's lots of hatred in the world"_

_Naruto looked at his master, confused._

"…_Hatred?"_

"_I want to do something about it… But I don't know what… But I believe… That someday the day will come when people truly understand each other!"_

"_That sounds hard..."_

"_Well, if I can't find the answer, I'll leave it to you to find it!"_

"_If that's what you want, how can I refuse!"_

Naruto pulled a book out of his pocket. The cover read: "The Legend of The Gutsy Ninja." A few tears ran down his cheek. "The Pervy Sage wanted me to find peace. Maybe… in order to do that, I need to rid myself of hatred… I guess I need to if I want to be more powerful. Alright, I'll try and stop my hatred, and I'll learn the powers of the Force from you!"

"Hold on a minute!" The Jedi and the young Ninja faced the Elder Frog "I think I should at least teach Galen here Chakra control and Shadow Clone Jutsu before he teaches you. Then the two of you can use that tech to learn and teach each other at the same time!"

It didn't take very long at all for Galen to use Chakra. His ability to meditate completely still meant that Fukasaku also taught him to create Sage Chakra, which he also mastered very quickly. He made several clones to keep learning Jutsu whilst he taught Naruto.

"Alright, as far as I'm concerned. There are Four main points to being a Jedi. Lightsabre combat, Feeling the Force, Controlling it, and using it for different powers. So three clones, so you can learn them all at the same time."

Naruto made 40 clones "I can have 10 practising each, and now I can practise more Jutsu!"

As Naruto ran away, leaving Marek with 40 copies of Naruto to deal with, he sighed. "Alright, guys, first, you need to learn to quieten your mind…"

* * *

Several Star Destroyers had jumped out of Hyperspace, and began orbit of Mygeeto.

"Report, Commander?" Darth Vader spoke with more hate and intent than any Imperial had ever heard before

"My lord, our first few fighter squads managed to shoot down the fighter, but it crash landed somewhere on the planet. As you ordered, the fighters stayed in orbit, with scanners keeping track of all life forms, until you arrived with ground forces."

"Very good, Commander, set the ground forces to land. Tell them to alert you. When you are alerted, inform me and ready my shuttle for landing on the surface."

"Yes my lord." The Officer exited.

Though no one could see beneath that mask, Darth Vader gave a dark smile. Once his apprentice was dead, he would use the DNA samples he got off him from the Death Star and create a clone from him. A more obedient apprentice. One less likely to be manipulated.

However, any hopes of that were soon diminished, an Imperial appeared on the com-link screen from the bridge

"My lord! We've received reports from the ground forces; they inspected the ship, to find that an autopilot was engaged before take off. And that the craft was emptied before take off as wel-" The man began to choke, as did everyone on the bridge.

Vader was exploding with anger, before making a blast which disintegrated everything in the room. He then stopped choking the men on the bridge before switching the com-link off. He had no choice, he had to inform the Emperor.

He wasn't going to be happy.

**CHAPTER: END**

* * *

Alright, before I can even think of creating any more chapters, I need YOUR opinions. It's easy, just click review and include your opinion on these:

Should The Empire and Akatsuki, as they are now, be separate threats to our heroes? Or should Vader, the Emperor and Tobi make an alliance to rule the entire galaxy, possibly the universe?

I got asked about pairings for Naruto. Alright, I'll give Naruto a little romance, since Starkiller has his eyes set out on Juno. But I want know who YOU want him to be paired with, just write her name in your review (Note: NO YAOI, it has to be a girl!)

This one is for the next chapter, so I **NEED** opinions on this before I can update, folks! Should I include a spar between Starkiller and Naruto? It'd be my first fanfic fight, but I'd rather have an early chance to try it rather than get to the epic parts and mess up there.

And that's about it! Thanks for reading, I need those opinions, and I hope you'll keep reading!


	4. The First Battle  The Jedi vs The Sage

_**NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN**_

**The Force Unleashed**

If I'm honest, I think that last chapter was appalling. I just wasn't sure how to get all of the explaining and stuff in properly, and I guess I screwed up, my bad guys. Anyways, here's how things are going in terms of what I asked from you last chapter.

Well, you've asked for something unique. Considering that I have the whole Star Wars galaxy to choose from, finding something unique for Naruto won't be too hard. It's a matter of making a character that's the difficult part. Fortunately, I'm not planning to release Naruto upon the Star Wars galaxy anytime soon, which gives you guys plenty of time to make a suggestion!

* * *

Chapter Four

_A few days after the "meteor" crashed…_

NEVER, in all his life as a Toad Sage, had Fukasaku come across such a person who could learn so fast. Galen had mastered Chakra control and Shadow Clones within several minutes.

Now, he was able to use Chunin-level Jutsu. Not even Uchiha's could master Jutsu that fast with their Sharingan.

Not only that, it appeared that if he connected to this Force he mentioned, it increases the power of his Jutsu, and even allowed him to use Elemental Jutsu based from elements other than Lightning (His affinity).

As a result of this intense training, Starkiller was able to master several Lightning Jutsu, most standard Jounin Jutsu, and was even under progress in making his own Jutsu by combining the Rasengan with Lightning Chakra. He had so little time though; he had barely managed to work on it.

What surprised Fukasaku the most, however, was his student. He had never seen Naruto, or any ninja for that matter, so calm yet so intent on training.

Naruto had improved dramatically. He was able to deflect lightsabre attacks. He learnt to connect to the Force and even control it. He learnt many Sith Shien Sabre and Force Techniques.

"Despite being a slow learner, his immense amount of clones and his ability to never give up allowed him to become as powerful as a Jedi Knight within days." Starkiller pointed out to Fukasaku as they practised Frog Kata, a form of hand to hand combat with Sage Chakra.

"That boy has such potential… he reminds me of Jiraiya." Fukasaku was keeping Starkiller at bay from his attacks. However Starkiller was able to quickly see a weak spot and took advantage of it, sending the elder frog flying and crashing into the ground.

"Ughhh… that was incredible, Galen!" The elder frog got to his feet "No one has ever managed to hit me in such short range combat! You too, are something else. You've already reached Jounin level and you've mastered so many Sage techniques in such little time… In fact, I have an idea!"

"What is it? I already made a contract, if that's what you mean, two in fact. And I'm already a ninja for the Hidden Leaf Village…" He was right; Tsunade was informed of Starkiller's presence and was made a ninja. He signed the contract and could now summon toads. He even invented his own scroll; he could now summon Rancors and other creatures to either practise on, or to use in battle.

"I know that! I may be old but my memory is still good! No, I was wondering if you and young Naruto could have a battle, it'd be good for the both of you, to practise what you have learnt."

Galen didn't need to take any thought, he nodded "Yes… That's a good idea, I agree. Allow us some time to rest first, of course."

"Of course, I'll let Naruto know about it."

* * *

"What is it, Lord Vader?"

Darth Vader knelt before the hologram of his master.

"Master, the boy survived. We followed a fighter that left despite my orders to not leave. It headed for Mygeeto. Our troops shot it down and pursued it until it crashed. They landed near it immediately, and found that it was a decoy. Both Mygeeto and the Death Star are on full alert. I'm sorry, my master."

The Emperor filled with rage. "How could he have survived! I felt his form be destroyed!"

"There… was an aura, master." Vader replied, trying to keep calm.

"Impossible… it appears the Force itself brought him back to life… but why?" The Emperor was of course delighted at this news. This gave him another opportunity to gain an apprentice that was probably more powerful than Vader in his prime, let alone the broken shadow he became. He, of course, couldn't show this joy to Vader.

"As for finding him, I am about to launch thousands of probe droids into the Empire. He should be found within-"

"He won't be hiding within the Empire… Search the Wild Space! Send your droids there!"

Vader bowed and spoke before turning off the console "It will be done, my master."

* * *

Naruto and Starkiller stood 40 feet from each other, in some open space. Fukasaku stood in the middle of them, Gamakichi and other toads were present to watch the fight.

Naruto wore his normal attire, but this time his lightsabre was attached to his belt, and he wore a jacket Shima had made for him. Red with black flames at the bottom, the sight of him reminded Fukasaku of the 4th Hokage. How the boy had surpassed him so much, it made Fukasaku close to tears of joy.

Starkiller wore the same Jedi robes as he did the night he arrived. Repaired by Shima, Fukasaku was able to tell why he was feared by this Galactic Empire he spoke of. Fukasaku announced the rules of the battle.

"Alright, here's how it'll go. You are only allowed to use what you have learnt in this fight. In other words: Naruto, no Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. Galen, none of your Force powers, I'll let you use a lightsabre to block Naruto's lightsabre attacks, but if I see either of you doing anything that you shouldn't, you automatically forfeit."

Naruto and Galen nodded. They faced each other with their battle stances.

"You scared?" Naruto teased.

"Fear leads to the dark side. I removed that fear long ago. The question is, my Padawan, are _you _scared?" Galen focused his Chakra.

"No, I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way!" Naruto's arms were wrapped in lightning bolts, and he launched a powerful Force Lightning at Marek. Galen, who wasn't quick at doing Jutsu yet, took the full blast whilst focusing on Chakra. He fell to the ground, his clothes burnt.

"Heh heh heh... That was easier than I thought it would be!" Naruto called out, grinning

"Don't assume anything, my young Padawan" The unconscious Marek turned into a cloud of smoke _A Shadow Clone? Where's the real one! _Naruto calmed himself down and closed his eyes, focusing and using the Force.

"There!" He ignited his orange lightsabre _(A/N: I figured that Starkiller would have other different colour crystals with him, and Naruto used a yellow one with a red one to make orange, since that colour is normally associated with him)_ and swiftly deflected each kunai and shuriken he could sense coming at him. Dozens more came flying at him from all angles. He had no alternative. He floated in mid-air, curled up in a ball, and released a powerful Force Repulse to send each kunai and shuriken either flying into the ground or turning into dust.

Galen took the moment in which Naruto had to recover as his chance. As soon as the weapons he used were Repulsed, he charged at Naruto with a katana Fukasaku gave him, charged with his lightning chakra. Naruto, who was momentarily stuck in mid-air and unable to use the Force, threw his lightsabre in desperation to try and keep him away.

Starkiller, however, was used to such a move in training against Vader and PROXY. He quickly grabbed the sabre in his free hand and continued his charge against Naruto. He yelled out loud as he jumped at Naruto and spun in mid-air, prepared to devastate Naruto with dozens of slashes.

Naruto barely managed to counter. At the last moment, he regained his powers and caught Galen in a Force Grip. He then simultaneously grabbed his lightsabre and slammed Galen onto the floor, before slashing violently at his Jedi master.

Starkiller's lightning charge katana saved him yet again from the eager blonde's sabre. They were locked, neither able to beat the other. Unable to use their attacks without causing great damage to themselves too.

Naruto broke the lock by jumping backwards. In mid-air he sent yet another deadly blast of Force Lightning. This lightning, however, was drawn towards Galen's katana, which seemed to be acting as a lightning rod, absorbing Naruto and Galen's lightning.

The lightning built up to highly destructive power. The lightning built up so much power; it began to flow from the katana and into Starkiller. He felt the lightning flow through his body. He had an idea.

"You will truly need to be tuned with the Force to be able to stop this attack, my young student!" Marek made several shadow clones, each charged with lightning.

"Bring it on! I can take anything you give me! Believe it!" Naruto also had an idea and kept using his lightning powers.

"Trying to overload me with it, eh? Sorry, but that won't work. The lightning power is now divided between my clones, and they'll be absorbing your powers too! Now, I'm able to do this!" Starkiller and his clones vanished instantly.

Naruto was dumbfounded. But Fukasaku could tell what was going on.

"_Galen allowed his body to absorb and adapt to the lightning. He was able to take every aspect of it, including its speed! Now there are dozens of enemies going as fast as lightning. Naruto won't even see an attack, let alone stop one!"_

Naruto hadn't figured this out yet. Instead, he tuned with the Force and tried to sense Marek or his clones. He felt a few and ignited his lightsabre.

The first wave of clones attacked. Naruto managed to fend them off but not defeat them. The speed and power of the attack was too much for Naruto to cope with. An idea sprung in his mind.

He stood still and concentrated even more. The wave of clones came again. This time he was ready. He parried off the first few clones and defeated the rest. Marek changed his battle plan. The waves of clones kept coming with no interval for Naruto to rest. He then attacked Naruto from all sides, only to be repulsed, wiping out all the other clones. Marek too was blasted back.

"_Gah, I love it when I use it, but I hate it when it's used against me... still, I need to finish this, and fast." _He made several shadow clones again. Naruto grinned at this.

"Back for more, Sensei?" Naruto ignited his sabre yet again, grinning at his opponent.

"That's master to you, Padawan." Galen's clones threw their katanas at Naruto. He easily repulsed them. What he didn't expect was a wave of shuriken to come from every direction.

He could only rely on his lightsabre, but he managed to stop most of them. Only a few scratches were on him, quickly healed by the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra.

However, Marek wasn't concerned about that. He already had charges two orbs of chakra, as he entered Sage Mode.

"Sage Tech: Double Rasengan!" Galen charged at him.

Naruto acted on instinct and used his lightsabre yet again. However, the power of the Rasengans sent it flying. Galen made contact on Naruto's left arm. He was about to be launched into the air.

"Not yet! I won't let you win that easy!" Naruto used Lightning to take out the other Rasengan and then used an extremely powerful Push on Marek. Fukasaku and the others were too far to see any of this, and only saw a huge cloud of dust surround the two.

"_What the heck just happened? That was such speed, even I don't know! They'll be unstoppable!" _Fukasaku thought as he gazed on, stunned.

The cloud of dust soon cleared… the fight was over.

"I declare the winner to be...!"

* * *

Yeah, sorry 'bout the suspense. You're gonna get more :P

I know I took a while to update, guys. Sorry about that! It's just that this was my first fight. I know, the ending was crappy, so any suggestions are welcome! Just click that review button!

For pairings, I think I'll try making a unique pairing involving an O/C from the Star Wars Universe. However, if it doesn't work, I'll just go for a classic NaruHina (because I love that pairing, alright? _)

Now, I think you all agreed that the Empire and the Akatsuki should be SEPARATE. Well, I got an awesome idea for a sequel. I'm not gonna spoil, but I know/hope you'll love it!

Alright then, review, and don't be harsh! I'll probably update a lot sooner. However, school's gonna start in a month or so, so I hope to get a few more chapters up before then! Until the next chapter!


	5. Birth of a New Hero

_**NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN**_

**The Force Unleashed**

Well, how did you like my first fight? Yeah… I'm afraid chapters with fighting involved will take me a little longer to work on right now, since I'm still not used to writing about them. Any suggestions are welcome as to how I can improve. Also, any suggestions for the pairings are still welcome. Well, on with the chapter!

Chapter 5

* * *

"…neither of you! I call this a draw!" Starkiller decided to say nothing and remain calm. Naruto, who had Starkiller pinned, decided otherwise.

"WHAT?" Naruto was irritated. "I clearly have him on the ground! He'd be dead!"

"That wouldn't be the case if you didn't plant a shadow clone! I may be getting old, but I'm not senile, child!" Naruto looked at him, defeated. He then thought of something.

"He used the Force to pin me down! That's not fair!"

"Well, at least he isn't complaining about losing when he got caught cheating!"

This time, Naruto was shut up. He stood up and allowed his Jedi Master to stand as well.

"Don't worry my student. You've come very far in such little time." Marek placed a hand on his students shoulder. "You've made me proud. You'll become a stronger Jedi then I could ever hope to be."

"Heh? You think? Better than you? I'm going to become the best Jedi ever! Believe it!"

"Jedi aren't so arrogant. Besides, you have too much hatred,"

"I have too many attachments…. I fear to lose them." Naruto's mind went to Jiraiya, and Pain.

"You must learn to let go of what you fear to lose. Forgive. Love. Have undying compassion. That is how you will achieve the peace your master spoke of. Compassion for another will remove the Dark Side. When you think of your dead master, do not feel hatred for the one who killed him. Remember the love for the man who was like a father to you. That's how you will defeat the darkness inside of you."

"But… what do I do when I meet Pain?"

"That, my apprentice, you must meditate on."

"Meditate? Gah! I hate meditating. Must I, Galen?"

Marek stared at him seriously. "If you want to answer that question. Then yes."

Naruto sighed and sat cross-legged. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He focused with the Force.

"I can see…. A forest….Near the village."

"Yes. Jedi can see visions of the future."

He gazed deep into the future…

* * *

_The village was partially destroyed. Many buildings were covered with roaring fires. The Hokage and a group of ANBU stood bravely before a man with orange hair, and strange piercings_

"_I see… Naruto Uzumaki isn't here… Mount Myobokuzan… that's the frog village, isn't it?"_

"_You…" Tsunade looked on angrily at him._

"_I want you to feel Pain, To think about Pain, To accept Pain… To know Pain."_

_The man went flying into the air_

"_Those who do not understand true pain… can never know true peace."_

_He rose and rose, until he was high above the village._

"_Now, I will give the world more pain."_

_Tsunade ran after him and jumped up in a desperate attempt._

"_PAIN!"_

"_Shinra Tensei!"_

_

* * *

_

"NO!" Naruto gasped for breath. He faced the ground, panting. Marek turned and saw him, concerned.

"What did you see?"

Naruto waited a few seconds to catch his breath, before replying.

"Pain… he… destroyed… the village…. He was... looking… for me…"

"What!"

He explained what he saw in the vision.

"Then we must go to the village as soon as possible!"

They turned and saw Fukasaku, sitting on Gamakichi.

"Wh-what?" Naruto was stunned at the decision. "Are you sure, sensei?"

"It's been a week since Marek arrived here, you are both ready for this! I am sure." Fukasaku smiled at his two students. (A/N: I know that I'm messing with time a LOT here, but I have to so it's a bit more realistic. You think they could get as strong as they are with such little time? Hence I've extended it)

"But how are we going to get there?"

"Shima is already in Konoha. She went to Konoha to collect supplies. She knows she has to summon us, but we have a few minutes before she gains enough chakra. Prepare yourselves!"

Naruto faced Galen "I need my scroll, and I need to talk to Sensei, can you go get it for me please?"

"Alright, I left my lightsaber in there too. It's no trouble" Marek left. When he was out of earshot, Naruto faced Fukasaku

"Are you sure about taking him with us, Sensei? I know he's taught me awesome techs and stuff, but we barely know this guy. How are we sure he isn't lying, and that he's working for this Vader person? You made me teach him the Rasengan! The Fourth Hokage's technique! What if he's with the Akatsuki, or just trying to get the Kyuub-?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Naruto." Fukasaku looked at his student sternly. "But you know as well as I that any sign of betrayal and we could take him down. Besides, even if he were to try and take you to the Akatsuki or Vader, he'd need to defeat you."

Naruto realized what he was saying "Would he teach you such powerful techniques, and make his job harder? Exactly! I made you teach him the Rasengan to gain his trust!

"He knows how much that technique means to you. That's the only kind of gift worth giving. He gave you his father's old lightsaber, did he not?" Fukasaku looked away.

"Besides… I don't think anyone could fake the amount of pain he has suffered… I look in his eyes and I see the same type of pain you suffer… He has lost something. Something… precious."

"Precious?" Naruto asked "How do you-?"

"Someone want a scroll?" They turned and saw Galen with the scroll Naruto needed; he made two Shadow Clones which nodded at him before leaving

"You both ready? Alright, here's the plan…"

* * *

"I see… Naruto Uzumaki isn't here… Mount Myobokuzan… that's the frog village, isn't it?"

"You…" Tsunade looked on angrily at him.

"I want you to feel Pain, To think about Pain, To accept Pain… To know Pain."

The man went flying into the air

"Those who do not understand true pain… can never know true peace."

He rose and rose, until he was high above the village.

"Now, I will give the world more pain."

Tsunade ran after him and jumped up in a desperate attempt.

"PAIN!"

"Shinra Tens-"

"How's this for Pain?" Pain turned and saw a figure wearing dark robes. The figure extended his arm towards Pain. He grabbed Pain and extended his other arm in from of Pains chest. He saw a blue energy build up in his hand.

"_That isn't chakra! My Rinnegan sees nothing! What is that!" _The man then released the energy in a giant blast, sending Pain flying towards the ground

"_WHAT?" _he was shocked by such a powerful move that suddenly hit him. _"Only God Realm has those types of powers! Who is he!" _He managed to gain control of his flight and landed by his other bodies.

Konan, his female companion, was shocked. "What happened?"

They heard a crash and turned to see three giant toads facing them. On top of the central orange one, was a smaller orange toad. Atop the smaller toad, was…

"Naruto Uzumaki" The other Pains rose and faced him. Konan knew this wasn't her fight.

"I'm coming to see you myself now. No more Paper Clones."

The blue haired woman's body turned into hundreds of sheets of paper, and they flew away.

Galen landed next to Naruto, who had Sage Mode activated. Naruto looked at him briefly.

"Nice move there."

"Thanks…"

"…you're not going to use Sage Mode?"

"No offence, but you're the one who must become powerful. Not me." He then looked towards the village.

"Pretty beat up, but better than destroyed, I guess... I sense a powerful presence coming our way…"

"Me to- Granny Tsunade!"

The Fifth Hokage stood in front of the toads, panting heavily.

"I am the Fifth Hokage… and I cannot forgive you for all you have done to this village! I swear on my forefathers, I will end this now as the Hokage!"

Pain was unaffected by these words. "So… it seems you've learnt a little about Pain. Though, I thought destroying your village would truly make you see Pain. Besides, I have no further use for you…" The Demon Realm charged at her, armed with a giant blade, ready to pierce her.

"The one I want…"

"Is ME, right?" Naruto had struck the Pain with a Rasengan, crushing him into the ground.

"_Na-Naruto!"_

"_It seems Naruto has surpassed those before him. You would be proud, Jiraiya."_

"_Good work, Naruto. Just don't let your hatred take you to the Dark Side…"_

Pain was, yet again, unaffected

"Naruto Uzumaki…"

Naruto looked at him angrily

"Let's finish this, once and for all!"

* * *

Yup, another cliffhanging end. Now, this one will take me a while to update, for many reasons. One, I'm not good at fights, and this is probably one of the most epic fights the series will ever get. I don't wanna mess it up. Secondly, I don't wanna make it too long and I don't want the fight over in just one chapter. It'll take some time to sort it out.

Yet again, keep the reviews coming! Any holes in the plot, something you don't get, your opinion on the pairings, or if you just want to tell me how good/bad you think it is. Whatever you want to say, just review! And See ya later, guys!


	6. Master Jiraiya

_**NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN**_

**The Force Unleashed**

Yes, I am aware of how long it's been since an update. Like I said before, school's being a pain in the ass… As for reviews… well, those who said good things, awesome :D but those who said bad stuff… well, some I agree with, others just didn't read what I said. I am totally aware of how unrealistic Starkiller's learning speed is, but at this moment he is only at Chunin level without Sage Techniques. And Naruto's only at Jedi Knight Level. Given the shadow clones and Force learning aids, I thought that would be reasonable. I don't think I made that clear, so it's my fault, sorry. Others have complained about how combining Ninjutsu with the Force means that the good guys will just own everyone, and it won't make a good fanfic… well, I have my plans. Nevertheless, I'm sorry about the confusion about the plot guys, and I don't wanna delay you reading this, so enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Gamakichi!"

The smallest of the toads jumped from off of his father's head and landed behind Tsunade.

"Take Tsunade to safety! It's alright, ba-chan, we have this covered. Just go and drink some tea or something."

"Naruto…" The young-looking Hokage was stunned for words. A thought then occurred to her, and she took out a divided clone of Katsuyu, barely fitting in the palm of her hand.

"Take Katsuyu with you, she has Intel on them."

Fukasaku took the small slug and placed her in Naruto's jacket pocket.

"Hide in Naruto's pocket, Katsuyu!"

"Okay!"

Naruto kept facing Pain "Tsunade… I know this might not be the right time… but with the Force and Sage mode… I can sense everyone's presence and chakra."

"Did Kakashi leave the village on a mission?"

She didn't respond. She couldn't bring herself to say the truth.

"…I get it… Gamakichi, go!" The toad jumped away from the area, Starkiller stood next to him.

"Are you sure you still want to fight him? This battle will bring out the Dark Side within you. It is too early for you to fight someone you have such hatred for…"

Naruto looked at Pain "its fine… but there's something weird going on…"

"You sensed it too?" Naruto looked at Starkiller, confused. "Think about it, I can sense chakra… but the Force seems to be absent from him…"

"But then that means they aren't living, right? But then they're corpses! But they're moving… and using Jutsu…"

"Come on, think, Naruto…"

"Those piercings! They're… receiving chakra? And… the real Pain is controlling these corpses with his chakra?"

Starkiller smiled at the young ninja "You've come far. Using the midi-chlorians and listening to your feelings."

"'The real one isn't there…' That's what the Pervy Sage meant! He figured it out too! That's the secret of Pain!"

Pain was shocked. How could a child have figured out his secret so fast? Still, he remained calm.

"For you and Master Jiraiya to have figured out my secret… You Leaf ninja are truly impressive…"

Naruto stared, wide-eyed at his adversary "'Master?'"

"Yes… I studied under him too; he was my master as well. We are fellow pupils, we should be able to understand each other… our master… craved for peace. You should understand why I'm doing this… what I'm trying to achieve."

"Don't make me laugh!" Naruto ignited his lightsaber, his anger beginning to boil.

"_What is that weapon?" _The five Pains eyed the glowing blade carefully. _"That looks like it could cut through anything, even my weapons…"_

"I know you were about to destroy the village! You've killed my teachers! My friends! You can't call this peace!"

Starkiller was beginning to get nervous "Naruto, calm down. Don't let the Dark Side take over!"

"You don't understand the meaning of peace… Come quietly. Your death will lead to peace…"

Starkiller's vision was drawn to Naruto _"His death? I see… he's not only fighting for this power inside him… he's fighting for his life… Maybe I should teach him __**that**__…"_

Naruto grinned a little.

"I said…"

All five Pains looked up in shock; two Naruto's were above them, charging a giant Rasengan, they were closing in fast. Until-

"Huh?" Both Naruto's looked in shock… the Rasengan was… shrinking? One of the Pains stood in the middle, arms raised against the giant Rasengan. Katsuyu moved onto Naruto's shoulder and spoke out to him

"This Pain absorbs all chakra! You'll need to hit him with a physical attack!"

"He'll be too good for normal ones; looks like it'll have to be Frog Katas!"

Before the Rasengan disappeared fully, he recalled something during the day when he was told about the Pervy Sage…

"_Their vision is linked! All six Pains see whatever the others see!"_

"Then I'll use a move they can't see!" Naruto made a punch at the Preta Path, who avoided it thanks to the eyesight's of his other Paths, but was sent flying nonetheless, and was on the floor, dead. God Realm looked at the corpse curiously.

"_I thought we dodged that…"_

Fukasaku, however, knew exactly what had happened.

"_The Frog Katas use Natural Energy surrounding us… that energy became a part of Naruto and attacked that Pain! Now that he's in Sage Mode, and because of what he learnt of Starkiller, he's more dangerous than ever!"_

The two Naruto's stood back-to-back, facing their other adversaries.

"Deidara was right… reasoning with you is impossible…"

Naruto, however, was already absorbed in other things.

"…take me to the real you. I want to talk to you"

Starkiller, however, wasn't so keen on this idea "Naruto, I know you're trying to control your anger, but what good would talking to him do now? He almost destroyed your village, your home!"

Naruto looked back at his master with an immediate answer "Then what? Do I just kill him without hesitation? I thought that's what the Empire does, I'm a Jedi…"

Starkiller was shocked at his student's response, and gave a smile.

"Though I'm more skilled, it seems you are closer to a Jedi then I am, my Padawan… but I doubt he'll give away his location that easy… how are we going to find out where he is?"

"Don't worry, I have an idea… I'll take care of this one" He pointed to God Realm. "You take care of the rest, Master." He indicated the Human, Hell, and Animal Realms.

"Sounds like a plan." Starkiller ignited his lightsaber and charged at the three Pains, who reacted differently. Hell Realm stood back, whilst Human Realm stretched his arm out to Galen and Animal Realm made several summonings, bringing giant creatures into the battle.

Inside the village, death, pain, and confusion were all around. The village was devastated, people, injured or dying or dead, all around, and then… it all stopped. What had happened? Sakura was next to a Hyuuga branch member, and so asked for Intel on what was going on.

"It's… Naruto! And some strange man with him, too!"

"Naruto!" Sakura looked at the man, desperate for more news on whether Naruto was alright.

"It's incredible… they've taken down two of them already… They could win the fight, at this rate!"

"_He's taken down two of them, when the village couldn't even defeat one! Naruto… you've…"_

Konan looked on at her old friend. He was attached to a mobile support unit, and he was so skinny he looked as if he'd not eaten for years. This time, however, she had felt he'd gone too far.

"You can't hold out much longer! You just fought the whole village, and he's taken down two of them so fast! We should retreat!"

"No, Konan." He said, in a low, menacing voice. "I am fine… I was unable to complete "that" Jutsu, and so I still have a good amount of chakra left… Besides, this will be over soon… but I never thought I'd have to resort to that…."

"No! You've already used up too much chakra! Besides, there are still four left, you don't need to resort to that Jutsu!"

"Silence, Konan. I must focus…"

There, I know it's not a good chapter, but I did rush it a little. Keep reviews coming, I'll be sure to answer any questions you have (as long as they don't involve me spoiling TOO much :P ) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (even thought it took me forever to do it) and I should have another one ready a lot sooner! Adios!


	7. The Real Pain and True Hatred

_**NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN**_

**The Force Unleashed**

Yikes, I have a bad feeling about this…. I know I've taken ages to update again! Sorry! D: But the exams are over and I'm out of school 'til September. Hopefully I'll get 2-3 chapters done in that time. But, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven.

"…Bastard!"

God Realm glared at Naruto, who was smirking. He had lured the Akatsuki Leader to fight him one on one, only to have his own chakra rod used against him, as Naruto used it to back-track the source of the chakra to the Real Pain.

Naruto, however, showed Pain his trump card in the process…

* * *

"_Okay, I'll get them with this jutsu! Once they're finished, I'll use those rods to trace the source of the chakra!" _

_He made two clones, and they started to form a Chakra Shuriken. Fukasaku and Shima were stunned._

_"Pa! What is that jutsu?"_

_Fukasaku just stared at Naruto "I… I don't know… Naruto never showed this to me in the training I did with him… It's definitely chakra, so Marek couldn't have taught him that… I wonder what Naruto-chan has planned…"_

"_Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto threw the Shuriken as soon as it formed, much to the shock of the Toads._

"_**He threw it!"**__ Shima was stunned_

"_**Impossible…"**__ Fukasaku thought, not believing what his student was doing. __**"How could he throw such a highly dense chakra…?"**_

_God Realm and Hell Realm easily dodged the attack by jumping over it, but the shuriken expanded, much to the surprise of Animal and Human Realm, who were disintegrated as a result._

_However, Naruto's eyes turned to normal._

"_**Hm… seems like he used up the rest of his chakra with that last jutsu… This is my chance!"**__ Thought God Realm. Taking his chance, he dashed swiftly at Naruto, a chakra rod, in his hand._

"_It's over!"  
_

_However, they had been prepared. Galen took out a scroll and used it to summon a Shadow Clone of Naruto, one who had been at Mount Myoboku, gathering Sage Chakra for this purpose._

"_It's ready! Cancel the jutsu, Naruto!" he yelled._

_God Realm lunged at Naruto with the chakra rod, only to see the Sage eyes again. Naruto grabbed the rod, and threw Pain, making him lose his grip on the rod and sending him flying. Naruto took the rod and stabbed his arm with it, using it to track the source of the chakra it was receiving._

"_Found you!" Naruto smirked as he called to Pain, who was shocked and angered._

"_You… bastard!"_

* * *

Naruto made two shadow clones yet again; wanting to make sure he finished off Pain this time.

"Alright, time to wrap things up!" He used the two Shadow Clones to make two Rasengans, which were both used to hit the ground.

"_He'll probably use that nasty shuriken again… Better watch my guard."_ As he predicted, a Rasen-shuriken came flying at him, with Naruto staring intently at it. To his shock, the supposedly dead Preta Path absorbed the chakra shuriken.

Now it was his turn to be surprised.

A cloud of smoke formed as the jutsu disappeared, leaving Starkiller there, who quickly finished him off with a few lightsaber strikes.

"How…?" Marek smirked at God Realms confusion.

"Don't underestimate us… With his new powers, Naruto saw you revive him and absorb the shuriken, so we just used your own sneak attack against you... He's more powerful than ever, and he'll grow even more!" He charged at God Realm.

"Hm, foolish… Shinra Tensei!" Marek was blasted back by the jutsu.

"What the… it's just like the Force!" He flew past his student and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"M-master!" Naruto looked at him and then God Realm, who looked calmly at him. Naruto then smirked"

"Huh..?" He heard it. A crunching sound and the sound of the Rasengan. He turned to see that the Hell Realm was dead as well, taken down from above by two Rasengans, the clone smirked at him as he jumped off the dead body. He then gasped as his eyes turned to normal.

"_I see… he must have done that when he made the smokescreen…but it appears he's run out of Sage Chakra again..."_

"Universal Pull!" Naruto was forced to fly towards him, Pain had the chakra rod ready, prepared to stab him, but not fatally.

"It's over…" He lunged at Naruto's stomach.

To hit Starkiller, in the chest.

He had managed to get in the way, and before he fell, he turned to Naruto.

"Naruto… Don't worry… just… don't give in… to… hatred."

He collapsed, falling onto the floor. Pain looked at him, showing no remorse.

"It's a shame I killed you… you were a worthy opponent, but your death wasn't n- Huh?"

Before his eyes Naruto was shrouded by a red chakra, sending him flying away. He wasn't able to control himself on time, the Kyuubi got out.

"The Kyuubi's power… It's… responding to Naruto's rage…"

He had sprouted five tails, the most it ever had, Naruto going through

"Do you hate me…?"

He merely stared at Pain, not seeming to care about what he said.

"Do you really think peace can be achieved like this..?

"Exactly. But…"

"My pain is greater than yours."

* * *

Yep, that's it! I was really hoping to have gotten this finished a LOT sooner. I am literally going to upload this as soon as I've saved it. Sorry for the whole delay, I really hope I can get the next chapter done soon! Still, your reviews spur me on to write more! I hope you'll review, because I think there might be a few holes in this (since I haven't checked it that well).


	8. Author's Note

_**NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN**_

**The Force Unleashed**

Authors Note: Sorry! D:

Ouch… Call me impatient, but due to the lack of reviews, I have a bad feeling that you guys didn't like that ending there… So sorry for that :(

Okay, I'll admit, it was pretty rushed, but I intended for what happened to happen.

And here's my explanation: Chances are Hinata is not going to be the pairing for this, also wanted the Kyuubi to come out here, for reasons that will be explained in this chapter.

I've decided to try an OC pairing, since the Star Wars Universe is very big and it'd make a more interesting pairing. However, if I can't think of a decent character profile, I may have to make it Hinata.

BUT I'd like your help here. I figured you may want a say in how the story goes, so here you go! In either a review or a private message, post a small character profile for Naruto's pairing.

It can be any size, as long as I get what kind of character you want to have him be with. If I find a character that's better than something I can think of, I'll use them.

Credit WILL be given to the person who thought of the character if I use them. Don't worry about the next chapter; I am beginning to work on it as soon as I post this.

Sayonara! And please don't hurt me D:


	9. The JediSage vs the Demon Fox

**Naruto Shippuden: The Force Unleashed**

Yeah… I know. It really has been too long… but I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The God Realm stared as the Kyuubi's form emerged. He was the only Path left, and the Hell Realm had been destroyed, meaning that it would stay that way.

"_I see…. The Kyuubi's power… it is emerging from Naruto's rage. It reacted as soon as I stabbed his companion…"_

He took a step or two back, needing time to concentrate his chakra. He clapped his hands in order to do this.

"_If this battle goes on too long, the stronger it will get… I'll finish this now with "that" move…"_

However, Galen, who had been stabbed by a chakra rod, was able to stand up. The wound was not that deep, and happened to be where Darth Vader had stabbed him, too long ago. His thoughts returned to the battle, and he noticed Pain turn his head towards him

"Oh…? You survived. Not only that, you're standing… you Konoha ninja really are impressive, I must give you that." He raised a hand towards Galen

"However, I cannot allow you to interfere with the work of a God. Be gone. Shinra Tensei!" He used the jutsu, his concentrated chakra meaning it was more powerful than usual. However, he was stunned to see Galen repel it with what appeared to be a Shinra Tensei of his own.

"Impossible! How did you do that…!"

Galen was panting a little, having needed to draw out a lot of power for his Force Push to be able to counter it properly. However, he was smirking.

"I am no Konoha ninja… I'm not even from this planet… but if I need to protect my apprentice, I will take you down!

Pain was stunned, more at the "Not from this planet" part. He was about to turn away, until he got caught by the chakra blast from the Kyuubi form. He was sent flying, the chakra overwhelming him

"_It seems he managed to catch me off guard…" _The Pain fell to the ground, not moving any more, stunning Starkiller.

"_To think that he was able to take that guy out in one shot… I feel so much hatred… so this is the Kyuubi?" _He faced the demonic form, igniting his lightsaber. Pain may have been defeated, but his battle was far from over.

* * *

"This feeling… it's just like before" Sakura turned to face the direction from which she could feel the chakra "W-what's happened?"

"It's Naruto-kun!" Hinata landed next to her, her Byakugan active, looking in the same direction as Sakura "H-he's sprouted 5 tails…. H-he took down one of them in one hit!"

"_Five tails? That's more than that time with Orochimaru… I need to find Captain Yamato"_

* * *

"Galen-chan!" Fukasaku had reached Starkiller, looking on towards the Kyuubi, who seemed to be building up more chakra

"To think the Kyuubi would emerge…. We must fuse, Galen-chan!"

"No!" Galen protested "We haven't practiced it. You said yourself that it's too risky… I'll have to take him down using my own power!"

"I see your point… alright, you can take him on! Use Bun-chan, Ken-chan and Hiro-chan to support your attacks. Once you weaken him enough, Ma and I will use our Genjutsu! If we can get him in that, sealing the Kyuubi will be no problem! But hurry, the seal will weaken the longer this fight goes on. If we don't help him in time, the seal might just break!"

Marek said nothing, simply grimacing

"It's never easy, is it…?" He sighed and readied himself. He charged at the Kyuubi, making Shadow Clones as he did so.

They collectively charged at the Kyuubi, which was preparing yet another chakra blast. Fukasaku was worried

"_It's no good! The Kyuubi's got too much chakra, he'll be wiped out!"_

The Five-Tailed Kyuubi shot yet another chakra blast, sending the clones flying and causing a dust and smoke cloud to form around where it hit.

Once it cleared, the clones were gone… but so was the original Starkiller. It took a moment for both Fukasaku and the Kyuubi to see him. He had used the smoke as a diversion, and was in mid-air, heading towards the Kyuubi, prepared to lunge with his lightsaber.

However, when he went to try and stab the Kyuubi, it was able to block it

"_What the- he's… blocking my lightsaber!" _Not only was the Kyuubi able to block it, he pushed him back with great force, forcing Marek to let go of his lightsaber, sending it and him flying in different directions.

He was able to get his balance and land on his feet, but he was getting nervous

"_He blocked my lightsaber and was able to push me back with just his arm… this power really is incredible… I could barely hold off Pain with the Force, and he was taken down easily just now, but…"_

"I have to try!" He began concentrating, drawing up a lot of chakra. "Just keep still…"

Fukasaku only watched on, realizing his plan _"The boy… he's going into Sage Mode! He's not just drawing up Sage Chakra, either. This… this power, is it those abilities he showed before…? What do you have planned, Starkiller-chan?"_

Having drawn up his chakra, he opened his eyes, looking at the Kyuubi, ready for his second attack. The Kyuubi was also ready, having readied his own chakra, too.

This time, the Kyuubi shot many smaller but faster balls of chakra.

"_Great, this must be so that I can't avoid his attacks…" _Marek kept his cool, however, and used a combination of both his speed gained through Sage mode and his Jedi abilities to dodge the chakra bullets. He then created a shadow clone.

"_This Jutsu isn't perfect… but I may as well give it a go! It's my only shot at winning!"_

Both generated a Lightning Jutsu using their left hand, and built up a powerful Force Lightning attack in their right. They then joined their hands, so that the original Starkiller was holding a Sage Lightning technique and a Force Lightning technique in both his hands.

"_I see! He's using both his Lightning Jutsu and his own unique abilities to create a Lightning Technique that should be more powerful than even Kakashi's!" _Shima, who was also watching on, grinned, this boy truly was smart.

The power surrounding Starkiller was immense, so much that the ground around him was being torn at by the lightning. He then charged at the Kyuubi, dodging the second wave of chakra bullets whilst getting closer to him.

"Eat this!" Starkiller unleashed the Force Lightning, stunning the Kyuubi, preventing it from shooting chakra bullets. He held the attack whilst walking towards the Kyuubi, his Lightning Jutsu needing to be at blank range to work.

He approached the Kyuubi, and grabbed him, his Lightning Jutsu meaning he was protected from the Kyuubi's chakra skin. He then used the Lightning Jutsu to power the Force Lightning, making the Kyuubi even more paralyzed.

"Fukasaku, Shima! This is your chance!" He looked back in desperation, as he was using a lot of power to maintain the jutsu.

The two Elder Toads smiled, their chakra already concentrated, all that was left was to perform the Genjutsu.

"Good work, Starkiller-chan!" Fukasaku called out to him "Just give us a moment to get the Genjutsu rea-"

He was cut off, as he watched Starkiller get blasted away from Naruto. He had lost his Sage Chakra, and was now panting, having used a lot of Force power too. That was none of his concern, as he had been blasted back despite having restrained Naruto…

He looked for the source of the blast, and his eyes widened. There, with a half ripped cloak, and his headband gone, was the God Realm, his arm held up, having just performed a Shinra Tensei.

"Perhaps you should pay attention to your surroundings as well… a shame" The God Realm almost smirked a little, much to Starkiller's annoyance

"How?" He asked in desperation "I saw you get torn to pieces by that chakra blast!"

"Simple. I let him hit me, and I have been preparing my trump card jutsu… The Kyuubi is now mine."

Starkiller shivered a little, as the amount of chakra he could feel from Pain was on another level… what kind of jutsu was this? Pain seemed to have a small orb in his hands, and he smirked a little as he started the jutsu

"Chibaku Tensei!"

* * *

Well, there we go. My first proper fight. I do apologize for pretty much using the fight from the manga, I had slight confidence issues.

I also apologize for the obvious lack of updates. What I'm planning to do now is to write a few more chapters in advance, and simply update on a regular basis. However, that won't happen until the next chapter. Until then, enjoy this chapter, enjoy the other ones, please review, and I'll see you with the next chapter!


End file.
